


蜜月存最后

by Lynx219



Category: DCU (Animated)
Genre: M/M, 初吻, 性张力, 拌嘴, 脱衣服
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx219/pseuds/Lynx219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>超人和蝙蝠侠在战斗后发生争执，一如往常。但是超人发现在蝙蝠侠决定一边吵一边脱掉制服的时候，他更加难以集中精神。</p>
            </blockquote>





	蜜月存最后

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Save the Honeymoon for Last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673738) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



“……而我不必向你说明其中的理由。”  
  
“反正你从来没有说明过任何事的 _理由_ ，布鲁斯！”超人并没有费力去掩饰他嗓音中的怒火。当面对的是整个联盟的时候，他通常会努力一下，但现在只有他们两个在蝙蝠洞里，他完全没心情去表现出礼貌。“你提出合理化建议，你使用三段论，你辩论说服，但你似乎从来没有真正说明过其中的理由。”  
  
蝙蝠侠阴沉地微笑，只不过是飞快地露出牙齿。“三段论，你的SAT*分数一定很好，克拉克。”他快速地扯下面罩，扔在一个显示器上。“你看，我的确喜欢和你吵上整夜，但是我要去睡了。我筋疲力尽，满身青紫……”  
  
“而你要是听了尚恩的话就不会……”  
  
“是的， _如果我听了尚恩的话就不会_ 。”布鲁斯鹦鹉学舌般回嘴，翻了个白眼，用戴着护手的手指梳过汗湿的头发。“但那样的话曼谷就会变成一个冒烟的弹坑，所以总体来说我更喜欢现在的情况。”他向着楼梯走去，边走边踢掉靴子，脱掉袜子，就这么扔在了地板上。“迪克的礼物。”他在发现克拉克对着那双菱格图案过分鲜艳的袜子的视线时说，“它们很暖和。”  
  
克拉克奋力抑制住破坏气氛的傻笑，拒绝转变话题。“你并不能肯定弹头能成功击中曼谷。我已经在赶去……”  
  
“你忙于应付朝着巴黎和西雅图的弹头，如果我没记错的话。”布鲁斯停在楼梯上，回头瞪着克拉克。他看起来……有点奇怪，穿着全套制服，只除了面罩和靴子。他赤裸的双脚在石头阶梯上显得脆弱到令人发慌，克拉克突然想知道它们会不会冷。“而我的确没记错。”  
  
“我已经把一切都控制住了。”克拉克说。  
  
“这真是完全属于你的典型做法。”布鲁斯咆哮着，“你认为你可以不靠任何帮助就处理一切，而你会让全人类付出代价。”布鲁斯剥下一只护手，扔在他们之间，克拉克觉得说实话这时机也太凑巧了一点。  
  
“哦，我们要开始比较控制狂的程度差异了吗？”克拉克质问道，“这个真是有趣，说这话的人黑了一台外星电脑，把自己传送到了一艘飞船上，宁愿 _单独_ 和满船的虫型侵略者战斗，也不呼叫后援。”  
  
这时布鲁斯已经走到了楼梯顶端，他脱下另一只护手扔在了地上。“如果你想做好什么事，你必须亲自去做。这句话在一个包含了沃利·韦斯特的队伍里的正确程度翻倍，而在拥有上帝情结的堪萨斯男孩所在的队伍里要翻三倍。”  
  
“上帝情结？上帝情结？”克拉克能听到自己嗓音里的气急败坏，但他已经不在乎了。他跟着布鲁斯穿过老爷钟，进入图书室，无视了布鲁斯恼火的眼神。“尚恩特地说过让绿灯侠来解决这个，而你忽略了他。你可能会让自己……我宁愿要上帝情结也不要 _殉道者_ 情节。”  
  
披风在布鲁斯解开后发出丝绸般的瑟瑟声落到了地上，布鲁斯大步穿过图书室。“我拒绝在情况变得危险时被放置不用，克拉克！如果你无法理解这点，那么……”他边走边打开各种搭扣，一块块装甲和防弹衣散落在波斯地毯上。  
  
“那么怎样？”克拉克质问，但他开始害怕他已经开始失去这场争论的头绪了。现在走上主楼梯的布鲁斯上身赤裸，而且他正在松开下半身制服的连接件，那让人——相当的分心。  
  
“那么我在这个队伍里还有什么用？”布鲁斯厉声说，似乎完全不在意他在超人面前几乎裸体这件事。“如果你无法信任我能做出决定并加以实施，那么我们合作就没有意义。”他低头怒视一条特别顽固的束带，带子最终投降了。  
  
制服的腿部脱落了——超人欣慰地发现他穿了某种内衣，长马裤，作为装甲的缓冲——亚麻的，从外观来看。感谢上帝，他已经分心得够厉害了，他这还没见到布鲁斯的……  
  
毫无停顿地，布鲁斯在踏上楼梯顶端的时候从内衣里面走了出来，大步远离克拉克，完全而光辉地裸着。  
  
克拉克放弃了一切借口，只是盯着布鲁斯壮美的后背。  
  
“你没有什么暴躁的反驳要说？”布鲁斯偏头看了一眼，克拉克才发现穿过走廊的这一路他还在继续争论，但他并没有听见自己说的哪一个字。  
  
“呃，”他说，“再说一遍我们在吵什么？”  
  
布鲁斯夸张地叹了一口气，用一只手梳过头发。“你不赞成让我来对付一支七英尺高的有智慧的蚂蚁军队。”  
  
如果布鲁斯有哪怕一秒钟表现出是故意用脱衣服来摆脱克拉克，克拉克早就恼火地飞走了。然而事实是其中并没有任何卖弄和调情的成分，只是一个筋疲力尽、满身青紫的人脱掉自己的衣服。  
  
克拉克突然发现很难保持自己的怒火，因为各种理由。“我只是……对于你遇到危险表现得有些过激，我猜。”他咕哝。  
  
然而布鲁斯依然在生气，没有注意到克拉克语气的改变。“因为我只不过是个普通人？”他大力推开卧室的门，走了进去。而克拉克突然感到这超出了他能应对的范围，站在门口并没有进去。“因为我并不是什么宇宙警察或是希腊神明或是刀枪不入的外星人？”他用赤脚踢了一下全身镜，这个动作要不是由蝙蝠侠做出来会被形容成“任性的”。  
  
克拉克发现他可以从镜子里看见布鲁斯的全身，匆忙移开了视线，但是对他来说并没有什么意义，因为布鲁斯转过身怒冲冲地走向尴尬地站在门口的克拉克。  
  
“你反应过激是因为我只不过由血肉组成，我既没有超级速度也没有超级力量或是超级的随便什么东西，是不是？”他张开双臂，“因为你不信任我，你不相信我，你对我没有信心……”他突然停下，更靠近地看着克拉克。“克拉克，你为什么在脸红？”  
  
克拉克深深看进布鲁斯的双眼，因为在此刻这是唯一能安全看着的地方。“不是因为那些。”他努力开口，“不是因为你‘仅仅’是个人类——我的上帝啊，布鲁斯，你是——你是最为杰出的——那是因为——是 _你_ 。”  
  
布鲁斯的双眼瞪大了，突然之间那也不是个看着特别安全的地方了，但是克拉克无法移开视线。“所以……你为什么在脸红？”他重复了一遍。  
  
“你现在……呃……是裸体。”克拉克指出。  
  
布鲁斯的眉毛抬了起来。“你看到了什么让你惊讶的东西了吗？我是说，基本是推测，你有X光视线之类的，那么……”  
  
“——我从来没有！”克拉克觉得脸更热了。“我从来没那么做过。没对任何人做过，尤其是对一个我……”  
  
“你……？”布鲁斯在一个显而易见的停顿后提示道。  
  
“我……尊敬的人。”  
  
“尊敬的人。”布鲁斯重复。一个微笑牵动着他的嘴角。“克拉克，你尊敬所有人，这是你那么烦人又那么迷人的理由之一。”  
  
克拉克清了清嗓子，终于能从布鲁斯双眼的诙谐喜爱中移开眼神。“我们不继续吵了么？那不是你总是用来指责我太热心太轻信，对自己没好处的理由么？”  
  
布鲁斯举起一只手，开始列举他的观点。“很好，我们用上帝情结和殉道者情结互相攻击，我们谈了信任和傲慢，这是我们通常涉及的主要问题。我想我们更多是纠缠于你指责我对一群孩子的信任超过了我自己的队友。”  
  
“那不是我最有意见的地方。”克拉克嘟囔。他通常会低头看着自己的脚，要不是布鲁斯还 _站在那儿_ 的话，所以他低头看向一边。  
  
“克拉克。”布鲁斯双手抓住他的脸转向自己，他的微笑偏向一边。“我们内心中都知道对方的想法，我们一直在为彼此担心，我们能接上对方的句子——为什么我们和一对结婚多年的老夫妻一样，却还有一件不同？”  
  
克拉克咳嗽起来。“这是求婚吗？”  
  
“这可以是一个开始。”布鲁斯说。  
  
“我们把这放在第一个吻 _之前_ ，多年的拌嘴 _之后_ 的做法还真是典型。”克拉克说。  
  
然后布鲁斯吻了他，他的怀中是一个完全赤裸，充满活力的布鲁斯，他忙得没空去想其他事情。  
  
“我觉得我喜欢倒过来求爱这件事。”布鲁斯在这个吻不得不结束后说。“一开始是挫折和反直觉的……”  
  
“ _就像我们_ 。”克拉克和他一起说完。  
  
“但是，”布鲁斯做了个懊恼的鬼脸后继续，“这也有个巨大的优势。”  
  
他再次用双臂环住克拉克的脖子，对着他的耳朵低语：  
  
“这就是说我们把蜜月留到了最后。”

**Author's Note:**

> SAT：Scholastic Assessment Test 美国大学入学前的学术能力评估测试


End file.
